Circus
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: Drop by and see us...Drop by and see us, at the Dark Woods...it's so much fun...


_Another oneshot...hello-hello-hellooo~! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!_

_This one was inspired by the song '**Dark Woods Circus'**. The video creeped me out, at first, but now...it's just so haunting...and sad...and makes me hate the circus even more than I already did._

_Enjoy!_

**Dislaimer: **_I own nothing. _

_

* * *

_

_Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to go._

_Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to go..._

_The chainsaw was so loud, and there was blood everywhere, so red, sososored....And was someone screaming? Why was it so _loud_...? She was tired, she hurt, and her mind was racing (always racing, a racecar going around and around and aroundaroundaround-). Someone was laughing, nails on a chalkboard, the sound desperate and painful and lost (Oh, I'm so lost, can you help me, I don't know where to go, pleasepleaseplease-)_

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I-"_

_She woke up, slowly, and she knew somethng was differend, that she changed, and it was irreversible. She stared at herself, at her fellow companions, and she screamed, eyes wide as she lost her mind, tears falling down her face. (And here we go. Like someone said, 'madness is like gravity. All it takes is a little push'. And then it goes downdowndown and you're lost forever, we'll never find you, you're gonegonegone-)_

_She didn't want to go anymore; she wanted to go back to the white room, which was safe. She didn't want to be in the room with its redredred flowers (redrumredrumredrumreredrum-) she wanted to...she wanted...she...she..._

_She wanted to die._

_~O~_

_O__h, you're here, you're here!_

_~*~_

The wooden wheels echoed throughout the street, as the carriage rode noisily over the cobblestones. Brown eyes stared at the clown that was handing out flyers, two heads stuck onto one body. Curious, the girl moved towards them, clutching her balloon tightly in her hand. As she approached, one of the clowns turned toward her, smiling, green eyes shining with happiness and…something else she couldn't decipher. Still smiling, he gave her a flyer, and she looked at it curiously. A circus tent, surrounded by multi-colored balloons, and they were framed by the worlds:

_~*~_

_**The Dark Woods Circus. Come and see us!!**_

_~*~_

"Tonight," the female clown said happily, "we'll be showing the…_sad_ fate that some of this world carry" She giggled, tugging on a lock of her short, black hair, and knocked heads with her twin, rubbing her cheek in his messy, reddish-brown hair, "Children that God have _abandoned_…restlessly creeping out. Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs that…they were _born_ with…" The boy smiled down at her, and his eyes turned red for a moment, his smile a Cheshire grin flavored with insanity.

_~*~_

_Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out._

_The crowns of their head the caress the dark clouds…_

_They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace…_

_~*~_

The boy laughed this time, "Ooh…the deformity…" he whispered, "_DEFORMITY!!!_" the girl cried out, green eyes bright. They turned, and ran down the road, disappearing into the woods. "_Drop by and see us…"_ their voices caressed the girl's ears, and slowly, she moved after them, following the scent of rotten flowers, the flyer and her green balloon flying through the air.

_**~*~**_

_**Drop by and see us….**_

_~*~_

**Circus.**

_~*~_

_Deep, deep in the heart of the forest, there you'll find that circus_

_With its ringmaster, wide-eyed and 10 meters tall_

_~*~_

The trees slowly thinned, showing a large, crimson circus tent, dotted with faint lights from the lanterns. The soft sound of footsteps hit her ears, and she looked around, trying to find out who was walking towards her…."Hello, down there!!" startled, she looked up, and saw two extremely tall people, staring down at her. One was a man, his blond hair shining in the dull lamplight as he swept low in a bow, his black top-hat in his hand. The other was a woman with long, caramel hair, wearing a strapless, sea green dress. "Welcome! Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus!" the women swept into a curtsey, which, to her, was unbelievable, since she was so tall…

The girl stared up at them in awe, and shyly said hello to them, before moving closer to the tent. If she looked back, she would've seen the two's smiles fall away from their face, and they sagged into each other, their faces sad, as the man caressed the flowers that were spreading up the woman's arms, and she lightly touched the same rotting flowers on the back of his neck.

_~*~_

_All the performers are so happy, though their appearances are bizarre_

_The Dark Woods Circus is such fun!_

_~*~_

Biting her lip, she moved forward, running a hand over the silky red cloth of the tent, and peeked into a tiny hole in the tent. She saw the twins that she met earlier, but the cloak that they'd worn had vanished, showing that they're not two separate people…but one being, their heads sewn together on one body. Their eyes were closed, as they danced around a woman who just finished singing, her hands falling limply to her sides, her long blonde hair covering her face. To the girl, she was extremely beautiful, until she saw her legs. The woman's legs were bent at an unnatural angle, like a goat's, covered by the long folds of her violet dress.

_~*~_

_Come see the two-headed freak and the wondrous siren_

_~*~_

Her lips parted in wonder, and a soft growling hit her ears, coming behind one of the other curtains. She quickly moved to it, and peered inside, gasping softly at what she saw. A man was seated at a table, his arms bound together by a straightjacket. The dark blue curtains made the man's pale skin even paler than it was, his dark eyes glazed, staring out into space, a line of drool trailing down his chin. Suddenly, someone entered, and a plate was placed in front of the man, and its contents made her stomach turn. The plate was filled with body parts; severed arms and legs, each of them a cold, deathly pale.

The man's eyes came into focus on the macabre meal, and he smiled a slow, mad smile, a lock of curly brown hair falling into his eye, as he leaned into his demented supper.

_~*~_

_And watch as the blue beast eats dreadful things_

_~*~_

Clapping a hand over her mouth, the girl quickly moved away from the mad man, and moved back to the first exhibit. Inside, the blonde siren was back in her cage, leaning against the bars, tears streaming down her face. Then, a pair of arms reached between the bars, and gently tugged away the black cloth that covered her eyes, so she could stare at the twins with blue tear-filled eyes.

_~*~_

_It's not that we wished to be born into these forms_

_Why are you looking at us like that? What a rotten face._

_~*~_

"Why?" she whispered in a trembling voice, brushing the loose crown of beads out of her face, "We are not as different as them. Why do they stare, and point at us like we are from another world?" she covered her face with her hands and sobbed, her hair covering her like a curtain. The boy said nothing, but he reached in between the bars, and grabbed a fistful of her floor length hair, his face sad, child-like. Closing his eyes, he let it fall smoothly between his fingers, and then reached out to touch her face, feeling the soft rotting flowers beneath his hands. He couldn't talk very well, she knew that, and so, this was his only way for him to comfort her.

_~*~_

"_This life is horrid, yes; it can't help but be so."_

_That's what she said; and yet, the show goes on_

_**Forever.**_

_~*~_

The disgustingly sweet smell of decaying flowers washed over them, and they shivered, trying to ignore the clown hanging from the ceiling, his blond hair covering his face. The girl, whose shoulder had been shaking for a while, like she was crying, burst into hysterical laughter, raising her arms to the sky, her green eyes shining. "We're having fun!" she giggled, "so much fun. What fun, what fun, what fun…" she fell silent, mumbling to herself, the insane smile still on her face that screamed _save me, save me please, helphelphelphelp_...

The boy hummed softly, his eyes soft with sympathy, and he reached over to stroke his twin's cheek, knowing the reason for her distress. '_I know it hurts,'_ he told her silently, '_it's okay...it'll be...okay...'_

_~*~_

_What fun, what fun, this circus is great_

_You can see it in our rotting faces, melting eyes, and festering skin_

_~*~_

He looked over at the hanging clown, and glared at him; even though he knew that he wasn't even here anymore, leaving his sister to drown in her misery until she went insane from it. At the same time, while he hung there, he teased them; mocking them of the one thing that they wanted, but could never, ever have. He closed his eyes in sadness, and reached up to stroke the rotting flowers on his own face…He'd give anything to be able to get away, to find a way for his sister and himself to become separate beings again…

The woman in her cage grasped the cool bars, still crying, her hair covering her face, "it hurts," she whispered, "it all hurts. I want it to stop…I want it all to stop…" Her head bent lower, and her sobs increased. It was all a nightmare, all of it…her eyes drifted to the hanging clown, her mind to the bound man in the blue room, with his blank face and empty eyes, and her sadness grew. She always visited him, stroking his face and placing his head in her lap as he stared right through her, not feeling the soft touches, the hands wiping the saliva off his face, or the soft lips pressed against his forehead. He broke her heart; everything was breaking her heart.

_~*~_

_I want to die, I want to die, get me out of here, please_

_~*~_

"We'll never escape!!" the girl's laugher morphed into hysterical dry sobs, "we'll be here forever and ever and ever! _Always the freaks!!_ What fun, what fun…we're having fun, so much fun…!!" As she went into hysterics, the girl backed away from the peephole, her dark eyes wide. She'd seen enough; she wanted to go home now…she wanted to go…she wanted...she-

_~*~_

_But I feel like someone said to me, "That'll never happen."_

_~*~_

Then, a shadow surrounded her, and she looked up, just as someone grabbed her, and it went black.

_~*~_

_**The body is distorted in order to bend that twisted figure**_

_~*~_

_A newlywed couple walked through the dimly lit street, staring at the large circus tent with excited eyes._

_~*~_

_**To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns**_

_~*~_

_The same couple was now stretched out, taller, standing over all, and always looking down on the world, even when they didn't want to. Their faces were sad, their eyes tired, as they closed their eyes, and danced a slow waltz around the grounds._

_~*~_

_**Everyone **__**knows the feeling of walking down the street**_

_~*~_

_A man pushed apart the crimson curtains, letting his date pass him to get inside. Once inside, he wrapped his arm around her waist, his brown eyes bright with laughter, his face stretched into a smile. His date tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and smiled up at him, her blue eyes warm as she stood on tip-toe and kissed him softly on the cheek._

_~*~_

_**This child has to cower alone…I guess the shadows reach long…**_

_~*~_

_The man was now bound, lost in his own mind, curled up in a world of deep blue, like the bottom of the ocean, as he ate the macabre. But, every now and then, a brighter shade of blue was able to pull him out of his mind, only for a moment, and made him feel like the human that he used to be._

_~*~_

_**But the friends that talk have their waists aligned**_

_**You are later and before and by yourself**_

_~*~_

_His beautiful blonde date was now a deformed diva; horrifying in her twisted beauty. She sits in her cage, sobbing, wishing that she could go back, back to when she was normal, and away from this horrible place, surrounded by rotting flowers. She stares at the hanging clown, who was teasing her with something that she'd never be able to have, and tied on her black cloth, blocking out the world once again._

_~*~_

_**Oh, you're here, you're here!!**_

_~*~_

_Two teens ran up the dimly lit walk, holding each other's hand tightly. One was a boy, tall and lanky, with wild, reddish-brown hair, the other a girl, short and curvy, with spiky, jet black hair. They were twins, but the only similar thing about them was their eyes, as bright and deep as emeralds. They headed towards the crimson tent, their excited laughter echoing through the woods._

_~*~_

_**Drop by and see us…drop by and see us…**_

_~*~_

_The twins were no longer two separate people, but now fused into one single being. The boy had fallen silent, and rarely spoke, and the girl lost her mind. This circus was funfunfun, and they would always-always-always stay here foreverandeverandeverandever…When that though comes to her, she bursts into hysterical laughter, and she couldn't stare at the clown left hanging on the ceiling, a demented chandelier, and the reason for her lost mind._

_~*~_

_**Drop by, to the Dark Woods.**_

_~*~_

A carriage passed quickly through the street, as a young woman practically danced through the crowd, stumbling here and there _(but she couldn't stumble, because she was always graceful, meant to dancedancedance for all eternity-)._ Her long brown hair surrounded her pale face, braided with deep red roses, to match her soft pink dress. She looked around, her brown eyes eager, a small stack of flyers in her hands. She noticed a young man staring at her, his face flushed, and she moved towards him, smiling. Her smile was slow, an insane smile, her eyes flashing red, the rotting flowers spreading across her face, the overwhelmingly sweet smell of decay filling the air.

_~*~_

…_**It's fun.**_

_~*~_

_

* * *

_

Ah, I'm glad that's out of my system~!

Please, don't be a lurker; use just a few minutes and review! Tell me what you thought!

And-can you tell me who's who....? And what do you believe the flowers symbolized?

**Diva:**

**Beast:**

**Siamese Twins:**

**Clown:**

**Stilt-Walkers:**

**The Girl: **

Thanks for reading!


End file.
